The Time Has Come
by Queen of Hearts747
Summary: Songfic. What if InuYasha went too far with the Kikyou and Kagome thing, and confesses something...bad...


Here's an old fic that I did when I was just starting to write fan fictions. It's very sad, so if ya like that sort of thing, this is a fic for you!  
  
The Time Has Come  
  
~I close my eyes  
  
and I can see  
  
the day we met  
  
just one moment  
  
and I knew  
  
you're my best friend  
  
do anything  
  
for you ~  
  
Kagome didn't say anything when she got back to the camp, startling Miroku and Sango. Kagome just got a blanket, went over to a tree, and sat against it, pulling it tightly against her frail body.  
  
~ we've gone so far  
  
and done so much  
  
and I feel  
  
like we've always  
  
been together  
  
right by my side  
  
through thick  
  
and thin  
  
You're part of my life  
  
I'll always remember ~  
  
Kagome began to sob as she pulled out a picture from her pocket. It was a picture of them. Kagome and InuYasha, smiling.  
  
Kagome had just found them together again.  
  
%%%^%%% Flashback %%%^%%%  
  
Kagome's eyes glazed over, as she walked into a clearing, to find InuYasha and Kikyou! And InuYasha didn't even look up. He never removed his eyes from the bitchy corpse, who's body he was ravishing.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome's mind went blank, and her eyes turned an angry red color.  
  
"This is the last time . . . I'll never let either of you hurt me again. Never." She thought, before throwing InuYasha against a tree, knocking him unconscious. As for Kikyou, Kagome purified her hands, and tried to strangle the woman, but Kikyou was far too fast.  
  
Kagome pulled out her bow and arrows, trying to find a way to take down her evil incarnation. Finally, Kagome shot Kikyou with her last arrow, aiming at the clay figure's chest.  
  
It hit her straight on, pinning her to the ground. Soon after, Kikyou noticed the arrow was glowing a deep red, just as Kagome's eyes had been moments ago. The arrow exploded, somehow opening the hell mouth, and began sucking the dead priestess in.  
  
"No! InuYasha! Help me!" Kikyou shrieked, just as InuYasha began to regain consciousness.  
  
He immediately went to help her, but it was too late. She was gone.  
  
"I HATE you!" InuYasha yelled. "I've always HATED you! Why couldn't you just leave us ALONE? Everything was FINE until you showed up, trying to replace her! You're NOTHING! You hear me? NOTHING!"  
  
%%%^%%% Flashback end %%%^%%%  
  
Without disturbing her companions, Kagome started off, back to the well.  
  
"It's not fair." She thought as she reached her destination. "But then again, it never is."  
  
Kagome climbed onto the side of the well, huddled in a blanket, leaving everything behind except the jewel shards she had with her.  
  
As she was about to jump, she thought, "Is this what I really want?"  
  
~ The time has come  
  
it's for the best  
  
and I know it  
  
who could've guessed  
  
that you and I  
  
somehow, someday,  
  
we'd have to say  
  
goodbye ~  
  
Without a second glance back, Kagome jumped into the well, silently promising herself that she'd forget everything about the Feudal Era, including InuYasha and even all of her friends and adventures she had shared with them.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered into the wind, hoping that somehow her friends would hear it, and understand.  
  
~ You've helped  
  
me find  
  
the strength inside  
  
and the courage  
  
to make all my dreams  
  
come true  
  
how will I find  
  
another like you? ~  
  
As soon as Kagome was in her era, she raced up the stairs of her house, and into her room. She soon collapsed onto her bed, sobbing and hitting her pillow with her fists. "I have to seal the well." She thought suddenly. She ran down to the kitchen, and began to get the supplies she needed. She then silently walked over to the well house, ready to seal away the past. Her past.  
  
~ Two of a kind  
  
that's what  
  
we are  
  
and it seemed  
  
like we were  
  
always winning  
  
but as our team  
  
is torn apart  
  
I just wish  
  
we could  
  
go back  
  
the beginning ~  
  
"I- I just can't do it!" Kagome cried, slumping against the well. "I can't do it . . ."  
  
~ the time  
  
has come  
  
it's for the best  
  
I know it  
  
who could've guessed  
  
that you and I  
  
somehow, someway  
  
we'd have to say  
  
goodbye ~  
  
Kagome shakily stood over the well, took her father's old silver pocket knife, and carefully slit the back of her wrist, letting the blood drip down onto the side of the well, and onto the dirt bottom. She did the same with her other hand, and started to chant the incantation.  
  
~ the time  
  
has come ~  
  
Kagome's body fell, landing her in the well, surrounded with her blood . . .  
  
~ finally,  
  
the time  
  
has come ~  
  
. . . And finally Kagome's body gave into the darkness . . .  
  
~ somehow, today ~  
  
"InuYasha . . . I loved you . . ."  
  
~ we have to say . . .  
  
goodbye . . .  
  
~* End  
  
Please review, this is one of the first fics that I ever wrote. 


End file.
